


One More Picture?

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Other Voltron Characters - Freeform, No shipping, Trans Matt Holt, his family is accepting don't worry, make up your own age gap if you want it still works, mentions of other Holt family members, probably, they're these ages because reasons, this is a timeline story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Every family has those holiday traditions that not everyone likes. But what about the ones the brought siblings closer together?





	One More Picture?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many stories I've written, but my first time posting on here. I hope you enjoy reading, and let me know if there's anything that might need editing. Keep in mind it is a timeline, so the structure may seem odd.

Holiday pictures, every year, for longer than I can remember, that was the routine. Put on a nice outfit, sit in the big blue chair, look at the camera, and smile. I don’t remember the first five, but six was interesting. I remember putting up a fight about wearing a dress, it took so long that we ate dinner late that night.

Seven was fun, Pidge was born in April of that year. The picture that was sent out had me looking at her instead of the camera, because when I looked at the camera, I wasn’t really smiling. 

Eight made a good picture. We were matching, two little red dresses. Grandma likes that picture a lot, but wishes I was smiling.

Nine was a little better. My parents agreed to let me wear leggings and a nice shirt instead of a dress. It made it easier for Pidge to sit in my lap, I believe that was part of my excuse.

Ten was pretty nice. I’d gotten my hair cut short that year, and it was the first picture where we were both smiling at the camera.

Eleven was funny, I guess. I remember how long it took to get that picture, because for some reason Pidge was trying to pull my glasses off.

Twelve was strange. I’d been having trouble with other people at school lately, and when it was time to take the picture I broke down, screaming something about how when it gets posted online for some of our family to see that other people can find it. We still have a picture from that year, and I’m almost really smiling, because Pidge was hugging me.

Thirteen was a good one. I came out to my immediate family and at school earlier that year, and my parents agreed to let me wear “a boy outfit” - which included a bowtie, because I’m a dork - that year. I was smiling more than Pidge was that time.

Fourteen was fun. Pidge was getting a little too big to sit in my lap anymore, so we sat on the arms of the chair. Our mom was worried that we’d fall, but it was alright.

Fifteen was a dorky one. At this point we got a lot more creative choice with the pictures, so we decided to wear awful holiday sweaters over our outfits.  
Sixteen and Seventeen were similar. We dorked around as siblings do, despite what some more distant family members may have thought about it.

Eighteen was the year that I got accepted to the Garrison. We got to make it space themed, Pidge was wearing a galaxy dress and I was wearing a black suit with a solar system tie. We were two very happy nerds.

Nineteen I was in space with dad. Mom took a picture of Pidge, who was looking up, like if she looked hard enough, she’d see us.

I was twenty years old, and being held prisoner by the Galra. There was no picture sent out that year, it was too sad a time.

I was twenty-one years old, and the rebels were taking care of me until I was strong enough to join the fight. No picture that year either, mom couldn’t stop crying, and Pidge couldn’t stop looking for us.

I was twenty-two years old, and hiding out in some distant corner of the universe. Little did I know, the mysterious return of Voltron was partially because of my sister.

I was twenty-three years old, and Voltron had disappeared again. I spent the next three years working with the Coalition they formed to try and keep peace.

I was twenty-six years old, and our information base was picking up a strange set of signals. There was a message being sent from Earth, a call for help. And in the furthest possible corner of the universe we could detect- something that looked strangely like the radio waves that Voltron transmitted. 

Now I’m almost twenty-seven, and my little sister is technically twenty. I wonder if she’ll still want to take a picture with me this holiday season.


End file.
